You've been kiss by a smooth criminal
by snixxjuice
Summary: Santana a fait une erreur... Brittany lui pardonnera-t-elle? Mais quand Sebastian et Mike s'en mêlent...
1. Chapter 1

**Another Brittana Story! Voilà encore une Brittana (moi, fanatique?)**

**Résumé: Santana a fait une erreur... Brittany lui pardonnera-t-elle? Mais quand Sebastian et Mike s'en mêlent...**

**Disclaimer:** **Santana, Brittany et tous les autres appartiennent à Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan et Brad Falchuck, mais le scénario m'appartient :)**

* * *

><p>-<em>Sannybear<em>! Ça va?

-Salut Brit.

Non ça va pas... Ça me tue, tout ça me tue. Ça me tue de devoir admettre que je t'ai trompé. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et rien ne pourra jamais m'empêcher de t'aimer, car tu es la personne la plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

-Bien. Et toi?

-Très bien aussi.

Je baissais le regard. Je m'en voulais tellement! Jamais je n'aurais du y aller. _Jamais_. Sans ça, je ne serais pas obligée de lui mentir, encore et encore. Même si elle est magnifique.

-Tu es sûre que ça va Sanny?

Je devais le lui dire. Je devais lui raconter. Il fallait que j'arrête de lui faire du mal.

-Tu peux venir avec moi Brit? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire.

Elle sourit puis prit ma main. Je l'amenais jusqu'à la salle d'espagnol qui était vide pour le moment.

-Brit... Je...

Ma mémoire me rattrapais.

_**You've been hit by**_

_**You've been struck by**_

_**A smooth criminal**_

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, brusquement, passionnément, sans aucune douceur. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche et se battit contre la mienne. Il tirait mes hanches vers lui, tandis que j'appuyais sur sa nuque fortement. _

_-Stop! Stop Sebastian arrête! _

_-Tu n'aimes pas? _

_-Je ne peux pas!_

_-Mais pourquoi? _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans le sushie de Blaine? _

_-Oh très bien. Warblers! _

_Ses camarades arrivèrent. _

_-J'ai mis du gros sel. Mais c'est pas grave... _

_-Pas grave? Je t'ai dit qu'il avait été hospitalisé! _

_-C'est pas grave car il n'y a rien dans celui-là. _

_Un de ses chiens-chiens lui avait donné un slushie à la fraise et il me l'avait balancé dessus. _

-San? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je regardais Brittany à nouveau. Elle était tellement belle. Tellement innocente. Mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Je ne voulais tellement pas la blesser.

-Hey... Sanny... Dis-moi... murmura-t-elle en prenant ma main.

J'éclatais littéralement en sanglots. Ma petite amie venais me prendre dans ses bras alors que je continuais à verser des flots de larmes.

-San... Qu'est-ce qu'il...

-Je l'ai embrassé! J'ai embrassé ce connard! Je suis pire que Berry!

L'incompréhension brilla d'abord dans les yeux de Brittany, puis des larmes vinrent à leur tour.

-Qui tu as embrassé? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

-B... Brit...

-Qui?

-S... Sebastian Smythe.

Elle se retira brusquement de moi et partit en courant. Je me retrouvais seule dans la salle et continuais à pleurer, m'apitoyant sur mon sort.

-Santana?

Oh non, pas lui. Mike entra dans la salle d'astronomie et vint s'accroupir à côté de moi.

-Ça va Santana? Tu...

Il essuya quelques larmes sur ma joue et prit ma main dans la sienne. Je ne résistais pas, j'étais trop fatiguée, pour répondre ou faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu es là depuis quand?

-Sais pas... Je... Brit...

Il m'aida à me lever. Je tentais de faire quelques pas mais chutais. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin.

-Ça va aller Santana. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, d'accord?

Cette phrase n'avait rien d'une question. Il me porta jusque là-bas, où il attendit que ma mère vienne me chercher. Il déposait gentiment un baiser sur ma joue et retournait en cours. Ma mère me ramenait à la maison, sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. À vrai dire je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Brittany. Brittany m'avait quitté. Je me couchais sur mon lit, puis relevais les yeux. Non. Non, je ne voulais pas vivre sans elle. Je prenais mon portable et tentait d'appeler le sien.

-Salut! C'est Brittany. Je suis pas là. Si c'est Santana, je m'en fiche de toi. Laissez un message après le Biiip!

Je raccrochais. Elle ne voulait officiellement plus de moi. Je prenais mon iPhone, mettais _Adele_ à fond dans mes écouteurs et m'étalais sur mon lit. Je pleurais, encore. Toujours. Toute la journée. Toute la nuit. J'étais seule. Je refusais de parler à mes parents. J'entendis mon réveil à 6h30, après avoir dormi quelques heures grâce à un somnifère. Je me levais, me préparais et partais en cours sans un mot.

-Salut Santana.

Je me retournais et voyais Mike, posté devant moi avec un sourire.

-Tu... Tu vas mieux depuis hier?

-N'en parle à personne...

Il me regarda d'un air étonné puis posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirai rien. On se voit au Glee Club!

Il partit en souriant toujours. Comment se garçon pouvait être aussi gentil en permanence?

-Alors Lopez, on s'est fait larguer?

Je sentis les glaçons arriver comme des poignards. Je ne réagissais pas. Je courrais aux toilettes et me nettoyais rapidement, avant de retourner en cours. Je n'étais plus rien. Je vis Brittany aller s'asseoir à côté de Rory durant notre cours de math en comment, ce qui fit monter mes larmes à nouveau. La blonde m'ignora pendant tout le cours mais moi je ne pouvais pas. Je n'arrivais pas enlever mon regard de ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, de sa nuque, de ses épaules nues. Tout était parfait chez elle. À la pause de midi, je me dirigeais vers le bureau du Coach Sylvester. Je n'avais plus rien à faire chez les Cheerios.

-Coach, je démissionne.

-Et pourquoi donc _Double Bag_?

-Je démissionne. Vous aurez mes affaires d'ici demain matin.

-Ok. Dis-moi Latinopez, ça aurait un quelconque rapport avec ta rupture avec _Stupid_?

La colère me prenait. En plus de se mêler de mon couple, elle insultait ma petite-amie. Ex... Ex-petite-amie. Je poussais Sue contre le mur et murmurais à son oreille.

-Plus jamais... Vous je ne l'appelez plus jamais _Stupid_... Et elle est co-capitaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**xX-Nesquik-Xx: Je vais essayer de te faire aimer Mike, peut-être pas dans ce chapitre, mais plus tard en tout cas! Je suis juste amoureuse de lui :)**

**Yoruichii: D'accord avec toi pour Brit, j'avais juste envie de poster :) Moi aussi, on va dire que je VÉNÈRE Sanny donc... on se comprends :) La suite (les prochains chapitres) seront vraiment Romance/Drama, tu verras :D**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Je me retirais et partais en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle eut l'air choquée et... difficile à dire mais apeurée.

Je retournais vers mon casier pour poser mes affaires quand Artie arriva.

-Salut Santana.

-Salut.

Je n'avais même plus la motivation d'insulter ce loser.

-J'ai... J'ai appris que Brittany et toi aviez rompu. Est-ce que...

-Ne la touche pas.

-C'est pas ça...

-Vas-t-en. Maintenant.

Il partit, l'air déçu. Mon portable vibra dans mon sac et je vis que j'avais reçu un message.

«**Hey, je voulais te dire que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Compte sur mon silence. Mike C**.»

Je secouais la tête négativement. Comme si j'allais en parler avec ce gars. Je le connaissais à peine. Étonnement d'ailleurs. Je rentrais chez moi. Les cours me gonflaient, j'en avais tout sauf envie. Ma mère me lança un regard insignifiant par dessus son épaule et je remontais dans ma chambre. J'ouvrais mon Facebook et trouvais quelques notifications.

**Brittany S. Pierce a changé sa situation amoureuse: Célibataire. **

J'allais faire de même quand je me rappelais que "_**C'est compliqué**_" était aussi disponible. Je cliquais donc sur cette proposition après une longue hésitation.

**Brittany S. Pierce et 4 autres personnes sont maintenant amis avec Rory Flanagan. **

**Sebastian Smythe vous a ajouté à sa liste d'amis. **

Je refusais d'abord la demande d'ami, puis acceptais. Tout me dépitais. J'éteignais mon Mac, m'affalais à nouveau sur mon lit et allumais la télé. Je tombais sur les "Frères Scott", cette série débile dont Brittany était accro. Mon cœur se serra à la vue de Chad Michael Murray, son personnage préféré. Je mettais fin à mes souffrances en changeant de chaîne mais tombais sur "La petite sirène", le dessin animé que Brit connaissait par coeur. Je m'énervais, éteignais la télé et balançais la télécommande. Tout me la rappelais. Je fourrais ma tête dans mon coussin et me remettais à pleurer. Je restais comme ça toute la journée jusqu'à ce que je cours le plus vite possible jusqu'au lycée. J'avais oublié le Glee Club. J'arrivais avec une dizaine de minutes de retard. J'entrais dans la salle et allais m'asseoir à coté de Mike. J'avais une vue imprenable sur le profil de Brittany. Son nez était...

-Santana, tu étais où?

-Désolée Mr Schuester, j'ai séché les cours.

Je ne fournissais pas plus d'information et me reconcentrais sur ma contemplation de Brittany. Ses yeux. C'était la première chose que j'avais vu chez elle. Ils étaient bleus clairs, vifs, presque toujours joyeux. Je disais presque car aujourd'hui ils étaient particulièrement sombres. Et quand Brittany avait les yeux sombres, c'est qu'elle allait mal.

-Bref... Tout ça pour vous dire que créé des couples, vous allez devoir chanter ce que vous ressentez vraiment pour l'autre. La meilleure chanson sera notre solo aux Régionales. Les couples sont: Rachel et Finn, Tina et Mike, Sam et Mercedes, Brittany et Santana, Kurt et Blaine, Quinn et Puck, Sugar et Artie et Rory chantera pour qui il veut.

Mon sang se glaçait. Je vis tout le monde se crisper sur sa chaise.

-Les premiers seront Sam et Mercedes, Tina et Mike et Brittany et Santana. Vous passerez demain.

Je vis Brit lever la main. Mr Schuester l'interrogea, puis elle prononça ces 7 mots qui m'assassinerent.

-Je ne veux pas chanter pour Santana.

Des larmes montèrent encore et toujours dans mes yeux et je quittais la salle en courant.

-Santana!

C'était Mike, à nouveau.

-Santana attends-moi.

Je m'arrêtais et il arrivait à ma hauteur. Je m'appuyais contre un casier et me laissais tomber parterre.

-Hey, Santana... Pleure pas... Elle comprends pas...

-Bien sûr qu'elle comprends! Elle n'est pas stupide!

-Shh... Viens...

Il mit son bras sur mon épaule et m'attira contre lui.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte, Mike.

-Je sais San, je sais.

-Je l'aime tellement.

-Elle le sait. Elle t'aime aussi.

-Elle m'a quitté.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh. Qui ça?

-Seba... Sebastian Smythe.

-En effet...

J'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou. Mike sentait très bon.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait y retourner.

-Je veux pas.

-Soit forte Santana.

-J'essaie Chang, j'essaie.

J'essayais mes larmes et me levais.

-Allez, viens.

Il prit ma main et on retourna au Glee Club. Tina me fusillais du regard mais je tentais de l'ignorer. Après tout, je sortais pas avec son... Nem. Je retournais à ma place. Mon regard s'envolais à nouveau vers ma blonde. Elle avait...

_**-SANTANA BOOBS LOPEZ! **_

Je réagissais à peine: j'avais reconnu la voix de Sue.

-Tu vas regretté d'être venue au monde espèce de petite...

-Sors de ma salle Sue! s'exclama Mr Schue en la voyant arriver.

Elle s'approcha de moi comme une furie et arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Vulgarité et violence envers un professeur, ça va te coûter très cher espèce de petite garce, je te jure!

Je me levais et lui faisais face.

-Tu sais quoi, Sylvester? Vas-y! Venge-toi! Rien ne pourrait être pire que maintenant dans ma vie! Venge-toi! Frappe-moi, insulte-moi, tue-moi! Vas-y!

-Retourne chez ta grand-mère, elle qui t'aime tellement, Lopez!

Mon poing ne se serrait visiblement pas assez vite vu que Sue se retrouvais par terre une fraction de secondes après sa réplique.

Je vis Brittany à côté de moi, rouge de fureur, et tous les autres, moi y compris, bouche et yeux grands ouverts. Elle venait de...

-La dernière fois que vous parlez de sa grand-mère. Dernière fois!

Ma blonde s'en alla l'air toujours autant énervée. Pourquoi m'avait-elle défendue? Elle ne me voulait plus de moi. Elle m'avait quitté. Je courrais après elle sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Brittany! Brit! Attends!

Elle s'arrêta directement. Je continuais de courir et me stoppais à sa hauteur.

-B... Pourquoi tu... as fait ça?

Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard était tellement doux.

-Sanny, c'est simple, c'est parce que je...

* * *

><p><strong>Moi aussi je vous aime les gens :)<strong>


	3. Eeeeend :

Salut à tous! Hum en fait j'écris ce petit mot pour vous annoncer que **ma bêta Charles Monroe (Charlie) et moi arrêtons de publier**. Désolée pour ceux qui aimaient bien ou qui suivaient, mais on n'a plus d'inspiration... On ne pense pas reprendre, on suis moins branchée writing... Donc voilà.

Nous vous conseillons néanmoins l'auteure **The Why Of The How**, dans laquelle nous reconnaissons un peu nos styles d'écriture. Passez chez elle, elle fait des fictions vraiment sympas! :)

Alors, pour la dernière fois... Au revoir!

Marie


End file.
